The Other Side Of The Story
by greekstar
Summary: Magic isn't a dream or a lie, it exists in our true selves deep within our hearts, it exists in friendship and family. Sometimes you just have to work hard to find it knowing that the prize is happiness. That is what one girl works for despite everything that she went through she still holds on to the most important and the rarest magic...love.
1. prolouge

It was a very dark , cold and quiet night in one of London's many streets , where all the houses were similar with the same green front yard and the same white fence surrounding them

However the only difference was at that one house lying at the end of the street

Where a beautifull one year old baby girl ,that was wrapped in a white blanket to keep her warm was placed on the house door step

suddenly the silence of the night was broken by the low sweet crying sound of the baby girl

and not a minute later the door of the house opened revealing a brunnett woman that looked in her late twenties

She started looking around the street, then the front yard searching for the source of the sound , but with no luck

so when she grow frustrated ,she was about to turn around and enter the house again

just then she looked down and her eyes fell immediatly on the beautiful baby girl lying next to her feet

she was frozen for a second but quickly shook her head and got out of it

"Henry , come quickly" she called

then quickly bent down and picked her up carefully as if she was so fraggile that she could easily break her if she did one wronge move

after a minte a man with black messy hair that looked in his late tweenties as well came out of the house door and stood next to the woman while saying "yes, Sarah what's wro... " he was cut of as his eyes fell on the baby that was in his wife's arms

he opened his mouth to say something but no words came out

when Sarah noticed his lack of words, she quickly said while moving her gaze to the spot where she found the baby "I found her here but when i looked around there was no one"

Henry followed his wife gaze and it was only then when they both noticed the note that was placed there as well

Henry quickly bent down and picked it up, then started reading it loud "please take care of our sweet Alexandra as we couldn't do it ourselves"

he then turned to Sarah who was already looking at him

"what are we going to do with her?"

"i don't know" said Sarah, taking a few steps towards her husband so that she was standing directly infront of him with th e baby girl between them

"but look at her Henry she 's just so beautifull" she said as she moved her gaze to the baby , then back to her husband who kept stareing at the baby girl

he stroked the baby's cheek with the back of his finger

making her turn her head to look at him and giggle

a smile made its way to his lips and to sarah as well

"maybe this was meant to happen Henry , maybe she was a gift froom god , maybe she is our miracle" she said while looking between the baby and her husband

causing him to shoot his head up at her then stared at the thin air as if studying the situation and trying to make up his mind about what he should do

after a few minutes of silence he finally spoke "let's get inside its quite cold out here"

a small smile made it's way to sarah's face,as she was still waiting for her husband confirm on the thought that have been running in her mind from the first second that she lied eyes on this baby, and just as he noticed that she was staring at him he nodded to her in confirm

her smile grew widder as he turned his sight back to the baby

"welcome to the family little one" he said and kissed her small hand

making her laugh and suddenly all the bulbs of the light pots in the street started glowing brighter turning the dark night in to a nearly looking day time

Sarah and Henry looked around them gasping at the sudden change but then moved there sight back to the baby and smiled

then made there way back in the house ...


	2. Chapter 1 - A day at the zoo

Alex's pov

i was brushing my hair in front of a mirror in my room when i heard my mum calling from down stairs "Alex, sweet heart come down breakfast is ready"

"i'll be down in a minute mum" i called back while pulling my hair into a high pony tail,then i took a step a way from the mirror to take one last glance at my look even so i couldn't care less, don't get me wrong but i am not really the kind of person who cares about their look ,especially not in the morning ,what can i say i'm not a morning person either

however mum and dad told me that they had a surprise for me and that i should look my best so whatever makes them happy i am doing it, i just love them

back to the point I was wearing a blue lace top , a pair of black skinny jeans and white sneakers ,and since my hair was done, then i was all set to go

so i placed the hair brush on my dresser and headed down stairs

i walked into the kitchen to find dad sitting on a chair around the table reading the news paper ,while mum was placing the plates on the table

"morning" i greeted

"morning sweetheart" mum replied while glancing at me

"morning little one" dad said while lowering the paper in his hands so he could see me then he raised a brow "well isn't someone looking gorgeous today"

"well dad i'm offended, don't i always look gorgeous" i said placing my heart pretending to be hurt but only causing both my parents to chuckle

"sure you do sweetie, come on now breakfast is ready" she said while taking the last plate to the table and taking a seat

i laughed and walked to the table, taking a seat

but as i was about to dig into my pancakes i looked at both of them and my curiosity just to control and i asked "so are you planning on telling me what the surprise is?"

on hearing my words they looked at each other grinned then turned back to me

"well sweetie if we told you it won't be a surprise any more, would it?" mom said still grinning

"come on i have been waiting for a really really long time" i pouted, then a plan came to my mind and i turned to dad giving him the most Irresistible puppy eyes but it didn't seem to effect him as he said "sorry little one but your mom is right"

"and really Alex its only been a week" mum said while smiling and shaking her head

"okay , but it better be worth it" i muttered making them both laugh and soon i joined in laughing as well

A while later after we were done with breakfast we were in the car dad in the driver seat and mum in the passenger seat beside him while i was in the back having no idea where the bloody hell we were heading

but still that didn't my parents from glancing at me every once and a while with a grin on their faces while i just narrowed my eyes at them

suddenly the car came to a stop and i looked out of the window and finally found out where we were

"blimey!" i gaped as i noticed we were at the zoo

"what do you think?" dad asked ,making me turn back to them as he and mum were looking at me waiting for my response

"really guys! i don't know what to say?" i paused noticing how disappointed they seemed but they haven't let me finish as i grinned and started jumping in my seat screaming "i can't even describe how much i love you right now" which made their expressions turn into huge grins

now, we were walking inside the zoo or should i say that i was probably running from a cage to another amazed with each and every animal that i lied eye on ,my parents on the other hand were doing their best to try and keep up with me but don't blame me they already knew how much i loved animals

anyway i was standing in front of the lion cage watching a lion as it was roaring at the crowd when my mum came and stood beside me saying "his roaring is creepy isn't it?"

"well not really, but did you know that Lions are able to make a number of different sounds it is their roar that is most distinctive and not only serves to warn off strange males, but also allows members of the pride to find one another as it's sound can travel up to six miles! " when i was done i noticed that my mum was standing with her mouths a open, which made me a bit confused "did i say something wrong?" i asked

"actually i have no idea about what you just said" she replied shaking her head at me , i laughed and we headed to the next cage which was the badger

we found dad already there so we stood beside him he turned to us with a smile then back to the badger

"hey guys did you know that There are eight different species of badger, and these badger species are split into three badger subfamilies, the badgers of Europe and Asia, the Ratel badger or honey badger, and the American badger. The Asian stink badger was once classified as a badger but today this badger species is thought to be more closely related to the skunk than the badger" i said then turned to my parents to find them with wide eyes and mouths dropped to the ground

"how did you know that?" dad asked as he found his voice at last but before i could even answer i heard mum say "don't even start with her,i just wish she was that good in her studies"

but as i didn't really want to open the studying subject i said "let's head to the next cage or better yet let's go see the reptile house"and before they could reply i started walking there or maybe it was more like running

however when i was about to enter the reptiles house when i was stopped by dad saying "Alex wait , let's get something to eat first"

"well dad you go ahead, i 'll take a look inside then i'll follow"

"okay but just be careful and don't do anything stupid" dad said

"do i ever?" i replied smirking

"do you really want me to answer that question?" he said and i was about to protest when he cut me off "don't answer that just be careful?"

"okay dad" i said turning around and walked into the reptile house

but just as i stepped in i was amazed at how beautiful it was and i am not kidding when i say that it lightened my mood 100% more if that was even possible ,but the real question that ran through my mind is where to start

a couple of minutes i was already walking from one cage to another admiring every amazing a special creature in each of them

when i noticed cage an amazing Brazilian snake an let just say it was bloody marvelous , i decided to go take a closer look when i noticed a family made up of four people a fat man wearing a coat and a somewhat hat , a woman with short brown hair , a fat boy with black hair and another black haired boy wearing glasses and he was thinner one

i decided to wait until they were done and then i would go but before i could turn around i saw the fat man knock on the glass of the glass and say something , then the fat boy started hitting the glass harder and yell something that seemed like "move"

but just as i was about to walk in there and yell at them for such a treatment towards a poor animal,i saw the other boy yelling at them "he is a sleep" and for some reason smile made its way to my face maybe it was for the fact that he stood up for the poor snake

i noticed that they were walking a way leaving only that boy behind so i decided to make my way over to him

when i reached him ,he was talking to snake and believe it or not the snake was actually looking at him as if it could understand him

and as soon as i stood beside him ,it turned to look at me but then looked away, weird

"hey ,there" i greeted ,causing him to turn to look at me raising his brow "are you talking to me?" he asked seeming surprised

"yes, silly who else is there" i replied smiling and making him smile as well

"anyway i just wanted to thank you for defending the snake its not everyday that i see someone standing up for those poor creatures" i told him with a even wider smile showing appreciation and he returned the smile

i then glanced at the cage to look at the snake and he followed my action but not a minute later i returned my gaze to him and said "do you know that There are around 2,700 known species of snake worldwide"

"really wow ,how did you know that?" he asked amazed

"well let just say i am an animal lover or more like obsessed" i replied while laughing causing him to laugh as well "anyway i should get going, i hope we would meet again"

"me too" he replied sending me a smile which i gladly returned and i started walking away

i was walking to the other side when i heard yelling and turned around to see the fat boy from earlier run to the cage and bush the other boy to the ground, and by the way i have just noticed that i haven't caught his name

then that fat boy leaned with his whole body against the glass and i couldn't help but glare at him as i was filled with rage from how he was treating the other boy , it was people like him that made me leave school and stick to home school

however i gasped as i noticed how the glass suddenly vanished like it was never even there ,but what happened next made me burst out in laughter as the fat boy fell into the water in the cage , i could even see that the other boy was laughing as well

but suddenly my face dropped as i saw the snake make its way out of the cage and people started to panic , scream and run in all directions me on the other hand was only worried by the fact that it was making its way to the boy on the ground and instead of doing what any sane person would do in my situation which is run the hell out , me being me i made my way to the boy who seemed terrified

i came to a stop as i saw that it just look at him and after he whispered "your welcome" it just left , and i thought that when it looked at me was weird

what i saw next made me forget all about what just happened with the snake and all ,as the fat boy gets up to get out, but the glass is now back over the cage and He is stuck.

He pounds the glass and pleads for his mother to get him out and to tell the truth his expression was priceless ,well at least now he knows how the snake felt

his mum and dad soon made their way over too him but as the mother was panicking over her precious little son ,the fat man looked at the other boy on the ground who was grinning but who would blame him that boy deserved it

but just as he noticed the man's glare at him,his face dropped and was suddenly filled with fear ,the man started to take a couple of steps towards him and for some unknown reason i knew that i had to step in

so i ran over hearing the man yell at the boy's face "what happened?"

"I swear I don't know! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone! It was like magic!" the boy replied but only causing the man to yell at him louder " There's no such thing as magic!"

that was when i stepped in between them sending the boy a reassuring smile, then turned to the man looking him straight in the eyes "he is telling the truth, i saw it all , he had nothing to do with it ,the glass just vanished"

"who asked you , you stupid little girl" he yelled at me causing my blood to boil , how dare he call me stupid

"what did you just call me?" i asked my eyes never leaving him

"you heard me or are you just as stupid as him?"

"you better take that back" i warned him let just say i could really have a temper at sometimes especially when it came to family and friends and i considered this boy my friend

"or what?" he challenged and as soon as he dead the lights started to flicker and the windows shuffled, then the glass that was keeping his son in the cage shatter everywhere , i didn't know what was happening around us but i could see the worry that appeared in his eyes ,was i the one responsible of all this no i can't , how could i ever ,i shook my head at the thought ,but everything returned to normal as soon as the man took a couple of steps backward

when he noticed he turned to his wife and son and ran to them

i on the other hand turned to the boy and held my hand out for him, he gladly took it and i pulled him up

"are you okay?" i asked him as he got on his feet

"yeah , thanks for standing up for me no one ever did that for me" he thanked me and sent me a smile

"well what are friends for?" i replied smiling as well but his smile dropped making mine disappear as well

"friends?" he replied seeming in his own world of thoughts then looking back at me " i never had a friend before? and beside i don't even know your name" i felt sorry for him even though i didn't have any friends as well but at least i had my parents put he had no one

"well i would love to be your friend ,as for my name its Alex Miller" i told him hold in my hand out for him and smiling he stared at my hand for a while before he finally shook it and turned his gaze to my face smiling , causing my smile to grow wider

"i am Harry , Harry Potter" he introduced himself

"come on Harry we are going home unless you want to sleep on the streets" the fat man said as he walked along with his wife and son who was wrapped in a blanket out of the reptile house

"i should get going ,but i hope we meet again"

"i hope so too" i replied honestly

"goodbye" he said before walking behind the others

"goodbye" i replied as i had this weird feeling that i have known him my whole life,however i saw my parents running over from the same door Harry just walked out

my mum pulled me into a bone crushing hug then started crying and saying "thanks god you are okay,we were so scared we heard about the snake and we were looking all over the place for you but we couldn't find i started to freak out ,your dad kept saying that you would be okay but i couldn't believe him ,i don't what i would do if anything happened to you.." but i cut her off "mum , mum i am okay , i am right here and i am okay"

she pulled away to look at me then pulled me to another hug ,this time dad joined in as well

after a couple of minutes we pulled away and dad said "let's head home it's been a long day"

" yeah but one problem" i said

"what's that?" my parents asked in a unison

"i am really hungry" i said smiling ,causing both of them to look at me and laugh "what?" i asked

"well you were threatened by a free snake and all you can say was that you are hungry " dad said shaking his head at me and smiling, well thinking about he was actually right it does sound stupid

however we walked to the car and started driving home , but not before we stopped at a place to eat and all i can say it was one hell of a day ...


	3. Chapter 2 - I am a what

Alex's pov

well It's been about three weeks since i met Harry ,along with everything that happened in the zoo ,i have told my parents about Harry and all but lets just say i have skipped the parts when all the weird things happened, the windows were shuffling, the glass shattered and the lights were ... you get the point

but don't get me wrong it's not like i want to hide things from them ,but sometimes they can get you know... over protective and the last time something like this happened i ended up being home schooled but i don't really like talking about it

beside nothing really happened ever since that day , in fact life has been really smooth

on the good side my birthday is next week , but it's not like i really care it only reminds me that i will be one year older in a world were i am an outsider

just great don't you think

anyway i was walking down the stairs , it was about ten in the morning or something, as i reached the bottom of the staircase the doorbell rang

"i'll get it" i yelled so mom and dad would hear me but i didn't really wait for response, i headed to the door and opened it to reveal a tall man with a long white beard and blue bright eyes and guess what he was wearing ropes , i bit my lips trying to hold back the laughter but only earning a raised brow from him

"sorry put the church is at the other end of the street" i told him gesturing to the church and tried to close the door but he stopped it with his hand

"well as tempting as that sounds but i am here to see you " he said making me confused why would he want to see me,how the bloody hell does he even know me ,cause i am sure as hell that i don't know him

i was staring at him weirdly until i heard my dad's voice from behind me asks as he came out of the living room with mom not far behind him "who's at the door Alex?"

i turned to him

"i don't know but he says that he is here to see me"

"actually i am here to see all three of you, so if you could let me in i would explain to you why i am here"

i turned back to the strange man then stepped to the side allowing he to enter and said "come in"

"thank you "

i lead him to the living room and my parents followed behind

when we were there we offered him to take a seat which he accepted and then we did as well

"so who are you?" dad asked

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Head Master of a school for and i'm here to offer your daughter a place in my school"

"what school is this ?" dad asked

"it's called Hogwarts"

"i never heard of it?" dad said almost immediately then turned to mum who shook her head in agreement then he turned to the man again "and i certainly don't remember that we applied for a school with that name"

"its not just an ordinary school and her name was put down in it ever since birth" i felt my parents tense beside me but i couldn't tell why, so i just kept looking at the stranger trying to understand what he was getting at

"that's because you my dear are witch" he said looking directly at me, while i was probably looking at him as if he had two heads , seriously what the hell did he just say magic isn't real and so are witches, these things only exists in bedtime stories

"i am a what? there is nothing as magic" i spoke the words with confident i didn't know i even had "and i am certainly not a witch"

"sorry to inform you but magic is real ,i could show you if you want?" he replied confidently

"go ahead" with that he stood up and took something that looked like a stick from his rob and waved it while murmuring something under his breath

suddenly the armed chair that he was sitting on started to float in the air , i gasped and from the corner of my eyes i could see the shocked expression filling both of my parents faces, but all my concentration was on how i just found out that **MAGIC **exists

he then murmured the same word and the chair landed safely in its place, i was still shocked by what i have just witnessed and so were my parents as they said nothing till now

"do you believe now?"

"yes , but that doesn't make me a witch" i replied turning to him "i am just me normal Alex"

"but you are"

"how do you know that?" i questioned him

"well Alex did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" my expression softened on his words and my mind couldn't help but to travel back to the day of the zoo and then my last day at school

"it actually fits , it makes sense now ,I'm a witch" i gasped at the memories it all fits now all the things that used to explode without a reason all the wired things that would always happen around me ,now it all makes sense , i really am a witch

"what do you mean Alex?" dad questioned making me turn to him but before i could reply i was handed an envelope by professor Dumbledore so i turned back to him and he nodded gesturing to the envelope

" i will explain later " i said to mum and dad

then opened the envelope to reveal two papers so i started reading the first one out loud

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,__Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mrs. Miller

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

i then turned to the second page but before i could read it , i heard the professor say "you can read it later ,as for now we will be waiting for your reply so if you may excuse me "

"okay" i replied and showed him to the door

after he exited the house he turned back to me and said "i hope that i would see at hogwarts you this year" he finished with a smile that i gladly returned and with that he was gone

when i got back to my parents they were still in their positions from earlier , so i took a seat across from them, but just as i did dad spoke "care to explain what just happened"

"well... ,i am witch dad"

"and how do you know that ?" dad questioned and i could feel his anger rise but he was trying his best to control it

"cause every word he said was true" i said looking straight at him "there things that i have been hiding from you ,that day in the zoo weird things were happening , at first i didn't understand why but now it actually makes sense"

"what things?" my mum spoke after her long silence, i sighed and started explaining everything that happened in the zoo that day

when i finished i kept staring at them waiting for their reply at first they stayed quiet and as time passed my worry increased

mum was the first to speak "so he wasn't lying ,it's true"

i nodded "looks like it"

"it might be true ,but that doesn't mean you're going" dad finally spoke making my head snap in his direction ,i was hoping that he would be kidding but the truth that never so him that serious before

"what? but dad i want to go" i pleaded

" Henry can we at least discuss this" mum said looking at him, probably noticing how desperate i was to going there

"no , she is not going , it's too dangerous and that is final " he said sternly

"no, dad i want to go, i can take care of myself ,you always told me listen to what my heart tells me and tells me that i should go, you also taught me that if i want something that i should fight for it , you taught me to be independent and to make up my own mind and now here you are telling me what to do and taking my options away " i yelled feeling the tears pile up in my eyes but was fighting so bad to hold them back

"Alex calm down" i heard mum's voice say

"No, mum ,i am not gonna calm down, do either of you even understand what this opportunity means to me it's not just a chance for a good school , it's a chance to have a new start" by now tears where starting to run down my face but i didn't care and went on "it's a chance for me to finally get a normal life , to have friends , to feel like i actually belong somewhere , like i can finally be accepted "

"my whole life , i lived as an outsider , even when i used to attend school , i never had a real friend, do you even know why i agreed on being home schooled" i yelled looking between them as they were staring at the ground " i was tired of being called a freak , a abnormal useless person, i was bullied every minute of everyday and the one time i stood up to them i was punished for speaking out of my place, better yet they accused me of being the one that bullied them and no one defended me cause i am the freak that weird things happens around her"

"and when i finally get this little piece of hope that everything can actually be okay for once, i can be okay for once , you rip it away , why... why can't you just let me be?" i couldn't take it any longer so with that i just ran up to my room and locked the door behind me ,ignoring the voices of mum calling back for me

i leaned my back against the door and slid down pulling my knees to my chest unable to do anything but cry at all the painful memories

hours passed , i managed to stop crying and was now sitting on my bed, my head resting against the cold window watching as it was raining outside , thinking about everything that happened today from discovering that i am a witch till the part my dad refused to let me go to Hogwarts and i...

i was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on the door

"come in"

the door opened and someone entered but even without looking i could tell that it was dad, he came and sat beside me his eyes never left the ground and i could tell that he felt guilty

it stayed quiet for a while until he finally spoke up "why didn't you tell us?" he didn't need to explain what he meant cause i already knew that he was talking about the fact i was being bullied

"i didn't want to worry any of you or disappoint you" i said as i looked down , but dad brought his fingers under my chin and lifted my head up so i was looking at him

"sweetie we are your parents we will always worry about you it's our job to do so and you will never disappoint us " he finished with a smile which i returned with a weak one

"dad i'm sorry for yelling at you i know that you were only worried about me and i had no right to get angry" i said

"you have nothing to be sorry for , i am the one who needs to apologize ,everything you said was right ,it's your choice and i have no right taking it away from you , so i'm sorry and i need you to know that no matter what you do , me and your mum will always be there for you supporting your every decision" he was about to stand up and leave but i stopped him by pulling him in a tight hug

"thank you dad" i said smiling

"anytime little one" he replied and i could hear the happiness in his voice

"thanks god that you two have made up" we pulled a part looking at the door where the sound came from ,only to find mum leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her face "but i have to say that was fast ,you both used to be so stubborn that i would have to drag you both, lock you in a room for a whole day so one of you would give in and apologize "

me and dad turned to each other and bursted out laughing, then mum joined in and just like that it was as if everything was normal again

if we exclude the fact that i am a witch who is going to a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry , yeah pretty normal don't you think


	4. Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley

"All students must be equipped with one wand , one standard size two pewter cauldron, one set glass or crystal phials ,one telescope , one set brass scales and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad" i read from the other piece of paper that came with hogwart's letter

as i was walking with one of the professors from Hogwarts ,his name was professor gape or something, anyway he was sent by professor Dumbledore to help me get my school stuff, but to tell the truth he was being unbearable

"tell me again how we are suppose to find all these things in London?" i asked looking at him for explanation and i could feel him roll his eyes as he answered "you'll find out when we get there so shut up"

"what ever you say" i replied then added "someone seems grumpy today" i sing songed trying to annoy him and guess what i succeeded as he stopped in his track, turned to me with a death glare and if looks could kill , i would have probably been six feet under by now, but me being me simply gave him a innocent smile

and just as i though he was going to explode at me , his expression softened and he turned back around "let's keep going" and his voice wasn't in an angry tone but that of a hurt person,weird i thought but simply did as he said

soon we were in front of pub and just as he was about to enter i stopped him " you know that an eleven year old girl such as myself aren't allowed in there ,right?"

"can you simply follow in silence?" he said back to his annoyed tone then entered , i rolled my eyes but followed

we were walking through the place towards the back door or at least i think when the Barkeeper noticed us "hey everyone look who just entered ,if it isn't the great Severus Snape, what brings you out of your underground dungeon and to our humble pub?" he said in a mocking tone , causing everyone to laugh ,but what shocked me was how calm professor snape replied "very funny"

"i know but seriously what brought you hear , come on i'll pour your usual and we could sit down and... , oh right i forgot you don't have a usual considering that your always locked down in there" everybody laughed again and i was really starting to lose my temper , why in hell isn't he defending himself

"or did Dumbledore finally realize how exchangeable you were and decided to get rid of you " this time they kept on laughing and i couldn't control myself who dose he think he are , i turned around and moved to where this barkeeper was

"hey you , WHO THE BLOODY HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK TO HIM THAT WAY ?" i snapped at him causing the laughter in th place to die out , he started looking around until his eyes fell on me

but before he could respond i went on "who do you think you are? just poping out of no where and making fun of him as if you were so much better ,while in fact you are nothing compared to him, cause come on as you work here as a barkeeper who could easily be replaced in a matter of seconds by someone who might not be able to spell his own name, he has a great job as a professor in such a great school like Hogwarts and as you waste your time making fun of people just cause you know they are much better than you are ,he spends his time teaching kids as myself how our magic is great gift that we should use in good, and i can tell in a matter of ten years or so he could be at better position in Hogwarts ,he would have a happy family and maybe open his own school or who knows what other great things he will be doing , while as for you you would probably get fired , have no one by your side and all those who are laughing at your so called jokes would pass you by as you work as a beggar in the streets"

a "oh" and "wow" sounds filled the crowed that was now looking at him waiting for his respond which never came , so i turned to them "and don't think that you all are better in any kind of way cause even if you didn't laugh you stood there watching someone being laughed at and one day those laughs will be at you and no one will stand up for you just like now" with that i turned back to professor snape and walked through the door which he was standing in front only to come to a brick wall

"great" i turned around and came face to face with professor snape who was looking down at me

"so how are we suppose to get past this wall " he didn't reply but only walked around me and took his wand out pressing it against a set of stones in the wall, causing the stones to move and reveal a street full of shops and people entering and buying things

"welcome to diagon alley" was all he said

"wow" i said admiring the road "you're definitely gonna teach me that" now my mood lightened up and i could feel the smile grow on my face

he started to walk and i followed him as soon as i came out of my admiring faze and all i could say that it was an amazing place ,it was full of owls ,witchcraft stuff and all you could ever imagine

anyway we were walking through the road looking for the things on the list in different shops neither saying a word ,but suddenly i heard him say "you know you didn't need to defend me in there"

"i know"

"then why did you do it?"

"cause no one deserves to be treated that way , take it from someone who knows" i whispered the last part meaning every word and wishing that someone would have stood to me the way i did today maybe it would have changed something or maybe everything who knows ,anyway he didn't reply

hours passed and we were almost done only needed the wand and the pet which i already decided on a cat

we reached a shop called 'ollivender' which soon i found to be a wands shop

"you go get your wand ,while i do some errands i need to take care of" with that he left and so i entered the shop to find no one inside but looking around someone came out of the back and climbed down a ladder

"well ,hello there ,looking for a wand Mrs. ..." he said who i guess was the owner of the shop

"Miller , Alex Miller and yeah i do need a wand" i said

"this is the first time i hear of a Miller" he said as he was looking between the boxes on one of the shelves

"well my parents aren't exactly wizards"

"i see " he said finally pulling a box and coming to stand beside me "As for the wand you came to the right place here you go" he hands me a wand

i keep looking at it

"come on give it a wave" my gaze snaps to him and i do as he said

as i did all the things on one of the shelves crash down "sorry" i say , handing him the wand back

"never mind , but looks like a not to me" he goes bring another one

"perhaps this one" i repeat the process only this time a vase explodes

"No, no, definitely not!" he said taking it from me

" well ,I wonder" he looks around then gets another box he hands me the wand in and it

then a glow passes from me to the wand

"what just happened?" i asked

"the wand just chose you, Curious, very curious"

"what do you mean?" i asked really really puzzled

" I remember every wand I've ever sold and it happens that the only wizards who happened to carry such a wand were destined to choose a side of either good or evil"

"i don't understand"

"this wand your holding is an ebony it's cable of great things , the ebony wand's perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose whither it's for good or evil, so i think that we should be expecting great things from you in either ways " he said whispering the last part , and freaking me out

"okay , thank you but i need to go" i paid him quickly and headed out of there he really scared me

a minute after professor snape came back and we headed to the MAGICAL MENAGERIE sho , where i bought Marvel (a black cat) yeah so Sabrina go ahead and laugh

anyway now since i was done we started to head back home

at the porch of my house professor snape stopped and said " i'll be picking you up at 31 July and taking you to the train don't forget your train ticket , see you then"

"sure" i said and he turned to leave but i stopped him " and thanks for today , helping me and all"

"no need" with that he left

days passed and it was 31 July i had just finished getting ready and packing my stuff when i came down stairs mum and dad were waiting for me with to say good bye s they weren't gone take me to the train not being wizards and all

anyway i ran to them hugging both of them i really will miss them "take care of yourself sweetie and if you need anything just call us okay?" mum said as she hugged me for the hundreds time

"mum don't worry i'll be just fine" i said giving her a reassurance smile

then i turned to Dad who had a straight expression , but then broke in to a smile saying "come here" then pulled me into a hug "i'll miss you little one"

"i'll miss you too , dad" we pulled apart as the door bell rang indicating professor snape arrival "come on i have to go , bye" i said as i took my stuff and headed out the door to him

it was a silent trip to the train station

but when we got there he turned to me "do you have your train ticket ?"

" yeah , here it is" i said taking it out of my pocket "good no you're all set to go ,your trains leaves in fifteen minutes and remember to get to platform 9 3/4 you should pass through the brick wall between platform 9 and 10 you get it "

"yes but how am i suppose to just pass through the wall ?'" i asked but as soon as i did he was already gone to god knows where great

after a couple of minutes i was standing between platform 9 and 10 in front of the brick wall between them and all i could think about is how stupid was what i was just about to do but he was the one who told me i guess i had no other way

so i started running towards the brick wall pushing my cart in front of me , i closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came so i stopped and opened my eye to find that i was in fact on a new platform 9 3/4 to be exact , i could see it now all this was real there stood the train talking me to Hogwarts , it felt like a dream coming true and i felt the smile form on my lips , i was really happy


	5. Chapter 4 - Welcome to Hogwarts

The train has left the station about ten minutes ago and was traveling through the countryside ,I was already settled in one of the train compartment and to say the least i was bored to hell from just sitting there watching the view from the train window with Marvel sleeping in my lap and don't get me wrong it was a really beautiful scene and i admired it for a good ten minutes but now it just became plain boring, anyway i decided to go out on an exploring journey in the train, who knows what i might found out?

I carried Marvel slowly and careful not to wake him and placed him back where i was sitting , his tail moved a little but he didn't wake up ,good step one done, i got out of the compartment and closed the door , step two done and mission accomplished

i sighed and turned to walk only to pump into something or someone, great i haven't been out of their for a minute and i was already getting in accidents lucky me ,i stumbled a few steps backward and almost fell but a hand caught me at the last second , i looked up and trailed my gaze to the owner of the hand , a boy with brown hair , a pair of grey eyes and light coloured skin ,he seemed older than me maybe three years ,even so he was much much taller

"i'm sorry i wasn't paying attention where i was walking" i apologized

"don't worry i wasn't paying much attention myself" he replied ending his words with a smile which i gladly returned

"first year?" he asked

"yeah ,is it that obvious?"

"not really" he chuckled "it's just Hogwarts isn't really that big and most people know each other and beside i don't remember seeing you around there either"

"i see and considering what you just said i guess this isn't your first year, is it?"

"no, i'm a hufflebuff ,third year" he explained, making me confused what is a hufflebuff ? is that like some magic thing ? looks like i should have read the books that Snape told me to read ,great , i just had to be the usual me and just ignore what i'm suppose to do , great

it seemed as if he read my thoughts as he questioned "you don't know what hufflebuff is, do you?" he finished with a smirk ,probably knowing that he was completely right

"well... not really" i answered raising my eyebrows and giving him a innocent smile, causing him to laugh and me to join in

"well hufflebuff is a house in hogwarts ,in fact there is three other houses as well ,Gryffindor ,Ravenclaw and Slytherin , you get sorted in one of those houses in the welcoming ceremony and you will be staying in it for the rest of your seven years in Hogwarts, the other house members become like your family members" he explained

"oh " was all i said as the words were settling in my mind "but wait ,how do we get sorted?"

"well that's where the surprise lies"

" come on , tell me i'm not really the patient type" i pleaded

"nope, like i said it's a surprise you will just have to wait and see" he said giving me a smirk but soon it disappeared "anyway i should get going "

"yeah see you around" i said flashing him a smile, which he returned then started walking past me , i was about to walk away myself when i heard him call "i'm Cedric by the way"

"Alexandra" i called back and with that he walked away , i decided to just head to back to my compartment , so i can change into my robs who knows how long we had till we got there probably not too long

i have just finished changing into my robs when a knock came from the compatment door

"come in" i answered and immeditaly the door flew open , revealing a girl with bushy brown hair

"have you sen a toad ? a boy named Neville's lost one" she asked as she looked around the compartment

"sorry, but no" i apologized feeling sorry for that poor boy , he must be worried sick about his toad , i don't know what i would do if anything happened to Marvel

"thanks" she replied and made a move to leave

"wait, i will help you search for it" she stopped in her track and turned back to me "you don't have to"

"i know, i want to" i sent her a smile telling her that i really wanted to do this and she gladly returned

"i'm Alex Miller"

"nice meeting you , i'm Hermoine Granger"

we have gone through so many compartments by now , i lost the count a long time ago and was now wondering about how long this train actually was? so we decided on seperating to cover more ground and save time , as Hermoine think we will be arriving at any minute now, i'm really excited , i can't even believe that we'll finally be there ,just thinking about being there makes me feel so ...

back to the point i made my to another compartment, there was three boys sitting in it , their heads snapped in my direction almost immediatly

"who gave you the right to just barg in to our compartment like that?" one of them snapped at me , he had blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes , he seemed the same age as me , but still who the bloody hell does he think he are? i was about to yell back but decided against it

" the bloody door was open , get over it" i said as i rolled my eyes at him and turned to the other two boys sitting a cross from him "have any of you seen a toad? a boy Named Neville lost one"

they both shook their head no, great i turned back to the other boy who was Glaring at me and i simply ignored him and turned around to leave, but after a step i turned back to him " on and by the way , ever talk to me that way again and i promise you that , you will deeply regret it , i'm not one to miss with and i tend to keep my promises" with that a smirk grew on my lips and i made my way out of the compartment feeling better than ever

the good news , hermoine was right we did arrive at Hogwarts sooner than i expected as the Train came to a stop in a outdoor station , the bad news that we didn't find the toad and i felt sorry when Hermoine told Neville he seemed at the edge of tears and there was nothing we could do and i hated it , feeling helpless was the worest feeling ever

anyway i stepped off the train with Hermoine by my side , she's actually pretty nice once you get over her miss know it all and judgy side , i could see us become really good friends

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" againt man called as he walked along the side aisle of the station

we walked towards him and i couldn't help but admire the station it was so beautiful "wow" i whispered as a smile formed on my lips

"wait tell you see Hogwarts" Hermoine said from beside me

" Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me." the man spoke again turning around and gesturing for us to follow and so we did

we were divided in boats that would take us across the water to Hogwarts ,luckly i managed to get in the same boat as Hermoine , we were side to side as a huge castle came to view and people went into awe

but who could balme them it was a breath taking scene

"wicked" i heard a boy say from another boat , but i didn't pay him the slightest part of attention as i was too caught in the scene along with everybody else and for the millionth time today i felt the smile forming on my lips

after the boat ride , we entered Hogwarts , the most amazing place you could ever see , we're going up the stairs when a woman wearing green robs and a witch hat came to view and imediatly greeted us "Welcome To Hogwarts..."


	6. Chapter 5 - Sorting Ceremony

"Welcome to Hogwarts." she greeted us with a smile

" My name is Professor McGonagall Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates."she went on gesturing to the doors standing behind her "But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts, They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours"

"Trevor!" Neville shouts out of no where and jumps forward, but i soon notice that he grapped a toad that was standing beside the woman's foot , i guess that was the toad we have been looking for

anyway he seemed happy until he noticed that she has been staring down at him and he mumbles a sorry as he backs away , she speaks again " The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" with that she turned around and left

" It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." someone said in the crowd and whispering spreaded among all the students , but i recognized the voice it belonged to non other than the annoying boy from the train ,wait a second did he say Harry Potter! with no second thought my eyes started scanning the crowd , until they fell on him and the word escaped my lips before i could stop it "Harry"

his head snapped in my direction and a surprise expression appeared on his face as i made my way to him "Alex" was all he said

"i thought i wouldn't see you again" i said standing directly in front of him

"me too, how have you been?" he asked

" fi..." i was cut off by that annoying dumb boy "you know her" he said venom dropping from his voice as he looked me up and down , i turned to him and was about to walk to him and teach him a lesson about ho to talk to me but a hand grapped me , i turned back around to find that it belonged to Harry who shook his head at me , so i just sighed

"anyway back to what's important This is Crabbe, and Goyle" he introduced his two friends "and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy" he said as he came and stood between me and harry

a laugh came from a red-headed boy standing beside harry causing Draco to turn to him with a glare "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley."

he turned back to harry saying "Well soon find that some wizard families are better than others, Potter, you Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort" he said the last part as he looked from the red-headed boy to me , but only getting a glare from both of us, seriously this boy was getting on my last nerve

"I can help you there" he extended his hand to Harry , who looked down at it and for a second i actually thought that he was going to shake it , but instead he looked back at him saying "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

he glared at harry but then turned his glare at me when i said "you heard him , go ahead and leave before you humilate yourself any further , if that even possible " i ended my words with a smirk , causing him to galre even more and if looks could kill i swear i would have been six feet under by now

the woman returned and and smacked him on the shoulder with a paper. He retreated with one last glare before moving out of the way

" We're ready for you now." she said and She lid is through two large doors and into the Great Hall, there were four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles but when i looked at the ceiling there was non instead it looked like the clear night sky with the sparkling stars and it was marvels

" It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History" a voice said from behind which belonged to non other than Hermoine , did she have to ruin the moment i started looking around as we made our way to the front , but stopped as my eyes fell on cedric , who smled at me and mouthed 'good luck' , i smiled back and mouthed a 'thank you' we had finally reached the front were the woman from earlier stood with a four-legged stool and a pointed wizard's hat in top of it , but that didn't really make sense what were we suppose to do

"All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." sh explained then , PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE stood up from the table behind her " I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch" he signaled to ragged old man with a cat with red eyes standing at the double door we just entered through "has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you"

when he sat back down the hat suddenly twitched. A rip near the brim opened

wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again

"so that's the surprise a talking hat" i whispered to myself and turned to where i saw Cedric and mouthed 'seriously' he just laughed in return causing me to shake my head at him

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. "

"Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the

hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right where Cedric was sitting cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next

to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws

stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

a few more names were called but i didn't pay much attention until hermoine's name was called

"Granger, Hermione!"

she almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat, Hermione jumped off with a smile and made her way to the Gryffindor table , where she was welcomed with claps and cheers

"Malfoy, Draco" he sauntered up proudly. The tattered hat nearly freaked before touching down on his head and shouts "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

when i looked around ,i noticed There weren't many people left now , just a few including me and Harry turning back to the hat i saw snape staring at me put when he found that i noticed he turned his gaze the other side, weird

"Miller, Alexandra" i was caught off guard when my name was called , i was so nervous but didn't show it as i walked with my head held up high to the stool and sat on it , when the hat was put on my head a voice immediately appeared in my head "hmm... i see a trouble maker we have here , a cunning one too , not a bad mind either , really loyal to those you care about , brave , so brave standing up to the weak i see , you would fit in any of the houses , but we have to choose let's see cunning and proud maybe slytherin ... but again there is this bravery and the urge to do any thing to protect those in need ... so i believe it beeter be ...

Gryffindor" the hat shout and i found myself releasing a breathe i didn't know i was holding , i make my way to the table and was greeted by the same cheers and clapping as hermoine and shaking hands with a couple of them , looking around i noticed Cedric clapping for me as well and we just exchanged smiles

a couple more names were called but i didn't pay any attention again until Harry's name was called

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little

hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Harry made his way to the stool looking as nervous as ever but when he turned around and sat down our eyes met and i gave an encouraging smile , which he returned with a weak one before the hat was placed on his head

it stayed quiet for a while as everyone waited for the hat to declare the name of the house that Harry will be joining

"GRYFFINDOR!" on that a smile form on Harry's face and the whole gryffindor table stood up cheering for him , as he made his way over sitting beside me after shaking hands with a couple people , the rest of the other first years were sorted in the four houses and then Professor Dumbledore stood up saying "Let the feast...begin." with that Food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter.

"wow" i hear Harry say from beside me , but i'm too caught in the amazement myself to comment

soon enough we start eating

"Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asks out of no where

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house." percy the boy sitting on the other side of me answers

"What's he teach?"

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrells job for years." he answers , causing me to wonder why Harry has a sudden interest in him , but i push the thought away

"hey that was nice commedt you gave Malfoy earlier, i don't think we met probably i'm Ron weasley" the red headed boy sitting across from me says "Alex Miller and it was nothing beside he deserved it" we both share a laugh and Ron having just finished a chicken wing, reaches into the bowl for more, and a ghostly head pops out

"Ahh!" Ron pulling his hand fast

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor." the Ghost says , but then Numerous ghosts come pouring from the walls, sailing along

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy says from beside me

"Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." the Ghost said as he started to leave

"Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron spoke

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind."

wait a second how could he be nearly headless and as if Hermoine read my thoughts she asked "Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

"like this" he said and grapped his head and pulled it to the side. His head is hanging on just by a thread, a sight i wouldn't want to see ever again

soon enough we were done with our food and were following Percy who was showing us to our Dorm

"Gryffindors, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you." he said , as we headed up a small stair case

"This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases...they like to change." he explained , but instead of listening to him i moved my gaze around admiring the place it was really magical and i mean literally , there was lots of pictures where the people in them walking and talking , the stairs would change every once and a while and much much more

when i came out of my thoughts i noticed that i lost Percy and the others great , so i turned around to search for them only to pump into someone

"ouch" i whispered rubbing my head

"we have got to stop meeting this way" i didn't need to look to know the owner of the voice and i could feel the smile in his words

"totally agree" i replied , we share a laugh before he speaks again "congratulations on joining gryffindor"

"thanks"

"so if i might ask what are you doing wondering around all alone?"

"well i kind of got lost , you wouldn't happen to know where Gryffindor comon rooms are , would you?"

"well i do and i would love to show you around before taking you there if you like?" he offered

"well that would be perfect"

"then shall we"

"we shall" i replied with a smile

"so what did you use to do before coming to Hogwarts?" Cedric asked

after a while of wondering around through he had showed me lots of places around the school, mostly where the classes were but it was really fun ,we didn't even feel as the time flew by and it was getting late , so now we were heading to the Gryffindor common room

"well , i was home schooled most of my life, so i spent alot of time just sitting at home and my parent aren't exactly wizards ,but they are okay, so my life wasn't really that exiting , but i used to play soccer, my mum used to say i was the best player she ever saw, but again i use..."

"hold on for a second , you're a muggle born?" he cut me off by his question only making me confused

"what's a muggle?"

"A non magic person" he answered simply

"then yes , i guess i am, is that a bad thing?" i asked looking at him , actually feeling worried , what if it was , then what , would people start treating me different ? would he? what about Harry and the others? no longer being able to move i stopped in my spot just staring at thin air as i kept listening to him talking

"no , not at all , yeah some wizard families thinks that they are better everyone else just because they are pure blood they think less of the muggle born, they say that they don't deserve to get the gift of magic or to even be accepted at Hogwarts but the truth is those people actually disgust me they don't really get to say who is worthy or not , they don't get to do that..." he trailed off finally noticing that i was no longer following him , but just standing there frozen at my place

" hey " he said ,making his way back to me and stopping right in front of me " don't you even think for one minute , about what they think or believe, do you hear me?" he pulled me in to a huge and continued " they aren't even worth the thought , you're better than they are , i might not have known you for long but i can already tell that you would make a great witch one day and then you would prove them all wrong and i would be right there by your side to tell you ' i told you so' okay?" i couldn't help but smile at his words , he really is a nice guy , yeah we didn't know each other for long but i trusted him so much that he felt more like a brother to me , when we pulled apart the smile was till on my face and i saw as it made it's way on his face too

"thanks" i whispered

"what are friends for?" at that my smile grew bigger

"we should keep going it's getting late and it wouldn't be good getting you in trouble on your first day would it ?"

"yeah , let's go" and we continued walking

"so what's soccer?" he asked ,i thought he was kidding but when i looked at his face , i noticed the confused expression he had

"you're not kidding, you seriously don't know what soccer is do you?" i questioned and he simply nodded , oh my god

"wow it's just like the best sport ever" i exclaimed

"never heard of it" he replied raising his eyebrows

"you have got a lot to learn" i started laughing and soon he joined as well and it was like nothing even happened ten minutes ago...

"Password?" the woman in the picture asked ... again, we were now standing infront of a large painting , which lead to the Gryffindor , the only problem was we don't have a clue what the password is and everyone in the school was probably sleeping by now

"great"

"Alex , i'm very sorry , i forgot about the whole password thing" he apologized for the thousand time

"Cedric it's fine , no need for apologizing , but i think that you should head back to your own room , i don't want to get you in trouble"

"and just leave you here standing here , no way"

"i want stay for long there must be someone who's still out here" i replied hoping it was true

"no , everyone is probably sleeping by now or at..." he explained but was cut off by a third voice

"Cedric Diggory , what brings you here at such a time?" it actually seemed as if two people were speaking in unison , but who ever they were it looks like they haven't noticed me yet

"should have guessed you two would still be up , probably getting yourself in more trouble" Cedric said turning his back to me so he could look at them

"we..." one of them started

but the other one finished "in trouble"

"pfft" they said this together so my best guess they were twins and when i took a step to the side , i was confirmed right as two red headed boys stood in front of us both looking so similar

"so what brings you here Diggory?" THEY QUESTIONED

"Well , That's Where I Come In" I Inerputted and Both There Heads Snapped in My direction as they finally noticed me

"hey george isn't this one of our first years?"

"yeah, what are you doing up so late?" the one who i believe was George asked , but before i could answer the other one cut me off " what are you doning out here with him? you might get in trouble"

"well first of all , stop talking to Cedric this way , second i was never in at first place and third i am not afraid to get in trouble" i said looking him straight in the eyes a smirk on my lips

"looks like we got a fiesty one" he said , his eyes never leaving mine as he copied my smirk

"so can you too get us inside i didn't really catch the password"

"well not as long as he is here" george said as he glanced at cedric" cauing me to roll my eyes at him

"Cedric, i think that you should go now ,i'll be alright from here" i turned to him giving him a reasurening smile

"okay , see you around" he said returning the smile

"yeah"

after he was out of sight i turned back to the due "anytime today would be great"

"yeah sure" they made there way to the painting

" Password?" the woman asked them

"_Caput__Draconis" they replied simply and she _nodded at them and the painting opened to reveal a gape in the wall

"follow us" they said at unison and started walking , with me not far behind ,until we come to a huge room decorated with simple furniture mostly coloured by red and gold

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. so the Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to the left. Girls, the same on the right. your belongings have already been brought up." one of them spoke , i think it was George

"so why were you out there at first place?" the other one said as he laid on the couch

"like i said i was never in , i got lost when percy was showing us here , and cedric lead me here, but as i didn't know the password i was stuck outsides util you two showed up , so thanks"

"any time , i'm george weasly and this is my twin Fred" the one standing said as he held his hand out for me to shake and i gladly did

"Alex Miller"

"any way , it was nice meeting you , but i should be heading to bed , see you two " i was heading to were they told me the girls dorm was

"didn't take you as one to do what should be done" he called after me

"never said i was" i called back as the same smirk from earlier made it's way on my lips ...

_**okay so here is the new chapter hope you like it , so read , vote and comment**___


End file.
